


Whistle All The Airs

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [5]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble, date night.





	Whistle All The Airs

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: **A Donna/Josh & CJ/Toby double date**

Musical theater was Donna’s idea; her turn to pick the venue for date night. Inviting CJ and Toby to join them was all Josh--why suffer alone?

The joke’s on him; it’s Gilbert and Sullivan, and even Toby’s a fan, singing along under his breath until CJ teases him about it at intermission.

Josh complains on principle, the way he always does when it isn't his turn, but CJ smacks him on the arm and tells him to stop whining. He makes faces at Donna in between songs instead.

At work the next day, Donna catches him humming the reprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from The Pirates of Penzance by Gilbert and Sullivan.


End file.
